


When He Got Back

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	When He Got Back

When He Got Back

Crazirandomfangurl’s prompt- Could you do some Dan/Michael?

Sure

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael didn’t think he’d be one of those people. The ones that nearly jumped up and down from anxious energy, that couldn’t stop chewing their nails or tapping their foot, waiting for something to happen.

But he was and it was for a damn good reason.

There had been reports of attacks on military bases in Afghanistan and he hadn’t heard from Dan in a few hours. It was his day off so he was just sitting in bed with his phone beside him and his laptop on his raised knees, staring at Dan’s little skype icon.

No one had heard anything from Dan since the reports had come in and Michael was on the end of his rope, caught between wanting to scream and wanting to curl up in bed and cry until his phone or laptop or _something_ went off to let him know that his Dan was okay.

Michael was just about to go pound back another shot of whiskey in the kitchen when he saw Dan’s skype icon turn green and there was a brief moment between him coming online and the message appearing on screen, alerting him that Dan Gruchy (his obviously alive Dan Gruchy) was calling him.

“Dan? How are you? Is everything alright? You weren’t hurt were you?” Michael asked in a rush when he saw Dan’s face. The Brit smiled and chuckled a little.

“ _Hey love. I’m good, everything’s fine and I wasn’t hurt. They missed our base by a couple yards,”_ Dan said and Michael let out a small sigh of relief.

“I was really worried,” Michael admitted sheepishly, blushing a little and looking away from the laptop.

“ _No need to be, Mike_. _I told you I was coming back, didn’t I? I’ll be home in a few months and I’ll be able to kiss the living daylights out of you_ ,” Dan reminded and Michael couldn’t help but laugh.

Even though a few months felt like forever when he was away from Dan, the kiss when he got back was always worth it.


End file.
